


What It Was, What It Wasn't

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: 05x14 Internal Affairs, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing between them was and wasn't many things...</p><p>Tag to 05x14 Internal Affairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Was, What It Wasn't

Ziva slipped back in the house after slashing the tires on the FBI's surveillance car. She heard her name called from the second floor and changed course from heading back to the basement to heading upstairs.

Gibbs was in his bedroom with a set of binoculars looking out the front window through a crack in the curtains at the FBI agents stationed there.

He sensed, rather than heard her, behind him and he chuckled, “Did you _have_ to slash all four?”

He turned in time to see a little smirk on her face and she replied, “I needed the practice.”

Gibbs just laughed and held out his hand. Ziva placed his knife on his palm, letting her hand linger a moment. Confident that McGee was ensconced in the basement Gibbs closed his hand around hers and tugged ever so slightly. Her eyes never leaving his, she allowed him to pull her in close.

This thing between them wasn't acknowledged. It wasn't permanent. It wasn't a regular occurrence. And it certainly wasn't guaranteed a happy ending. But it worked for them. They understood each other, what they needed, and who they were deep down where it mattered. They also knew what the world had done to each of them. They stole little moments back from that world, moments of genuine caring and passion. Moments they could tuck away in their memories and look back on when that world decided to kick them down again.

He walked her backwards to the bedroom door and quietly closed and locked it with one hand. He pinned her against it with his body as his mouth found hers. Her hands clawed and grabbed at his back as he pressed even closer. He could feel her heat and desire through her jeans, and he couldn't help but chuckle hoarsely into her mouth, he knew that stealth and sneaking around in covert ops turned her on like nobody's business. True be told, it did the same to him.

He pulled back from her a bit and placed a finger to his lips and whispered, “Shhh,” as his other hand found the button of her jeans. A quick flip of the button and a little tug on the zipper gave his hand room to slip inside. His mouth was hovering over hers, teasing, as his clever fingers found their way to lightly stroke her. Hot and wet already, his fingers glided gently over the hard little nub of her arousal and he plastered his mouth to hers just as the first groan threatened to escape her, like he always did.

His gentle stroking pace never varied and it drove her mad, needing more. She managed to hook one her legs around his and pulled him hard against her, grinding his hand into her. The grinding and stroking coupled with what Gibbs' mouth and tongue were doing had her on the edge. He could tell Ziva was close. Her head was thrown back against the door and he was tormenting her exposed throat. His fingers were weaving a frantic pace, keeping up with her own undulations. Gibbs could see that she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. His lips made their way to her ear and he whispered in Hebrew, “_My beautiful spy._”

He felt her whole body tense and he was sure to have bruises where her hands were grabbing him as her release claimed her. He had covered her mouth with his just in time to muffle her cries. He slowed his stroking, knowing how sensitive she was after a strong orgasm. It took her a moment to regain enough rational thought to put her leg back on the floor and remember to breath. Gibbs rested his forehead on hers with a little smirk as he eased his hand out of her panties.

When her wits found her again, the first thing she noticed was that smirk. She flashed him one of her own and kissed him fiercely. And with quick twist she flipped them around so that he was the one pinned to the door.

After one last kiss she dropped to her knees in front of him and looking up she mimicked his earlier motion and put her finger to her lips and whispered, “Shhh.”

With a look of determination on her face that warned Gibbs that he was in trouble, Ziva deftly unbuttoned his jeans and freed his aching erection. He was torn between wanting to close his eyes and just enjoy it or enjoying it as he watched. Gibbs was extremely turned on, between the sneaking around for the op, and getting Ziva off, it wasn't going to take much to shove him over his own edge.

He finally threw his head back and closed his eyes at the first teasing sweeps of her tongue along his length. It took all his self control not to make a sound when she finally took his cock in her mouth. She moved in quick, sure movements, her tongue tracing patterns on the head, driving him crazy, like it always did.

His balls were cupped gently, and she knew just when to give them a little tug or a little squeeze. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked down to see her looking up with a playful glint in her eyes. He watched as she took his length in and pulled back slowly, dragging her teeth along his cock. He was clenching his jaw so tightly not to make a sound it hurt.

Ziva teased and tormented him with her tongue and teeth for what seemed like and eternity. Gibbs could feel his end coming soon and he manged to meet her eyes and gasp out, “I'm going to...”

But she knew, somehow she always knew, and she did what she always did, she took him deep in her throat as he tensed and came.

When he finally remembered how to breath like a human again, he opened his eyes to see her standing there with a very pleased look on her face. He chuckled and pulled her in for a rough, playful kiss, the kind they both enjoyed.

They both fixed their clothes, and shared one more gentle kiss before Gibbs unlocked the door and it was back to business as usual.

As they headed down the stairs, Gibbs had his hand lightly on the back of Ziva's neck and he stroked it softly with his fingers. They had stolen back another moment from the world. And although there were many things that the thing between them was or wasn't, it was definitely something real, and strong.

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
